bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
VegjeTregime
VegjeTregime is the improved version of the Albanian dub of VeggieTales. It was distributed from 1996-2006 by Big Green International on VHS and early/mid DVD's before giving the rights to Word Entertainment from late 2006-present. However, Big Green International continues to distribute the series in Albania, albeit only in mass markets. The Albanian dub of the Qubo series can be seen on Çufo in Albania and Kosovo, airing on the network on May 8, 2008. When using SAP on both channels, the original English version can be accessed. The series was dubbed at Big Green Productions Albania (credited as Big Green Productions) from 1996-2003 before giving the rights to "AA" Film Company in Albania (although using the same voice cast) starting with An Easter Carol. Visual editing takes place at Big Green Productions in the United States. Unlike some dubs on Çufo, this dub is licensed and authorized by Big Idea. Translations and Voices Quotes *"Hej, fëmijët, dhe mirëseardhje në VegjeTregime!" -Bob (beginning of certain episodes) *"Perëndia ju bëri të veçantë dhe ai ju do shumë!" -Bob (end of episodes) *"Unë jam ai hero!" -LarryBoy (any episode he appears in) Episodes *Ku Është Perëndia Kur Kam F-Frikë? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Perëndia Dëshiron Që Unë t'i Fal Ato!?! (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *A Jeni Fqinje e Mi? (Are You My Neighbor?) *Rak, Shak dhe Beni (Rack, Shack & Benny) *David dhe Turshi Gjigand (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Lodër që Shpëtoi Krishtlindjet (The Toy That Saved Christmas) *Një Koleksion Këngësh Qesharake/Këngë Shumë Budallenj! (A Very Silly Sing-Along/Very Silly Songs!) *Leri-Djali! dhe Gënjejnë nga Hapësira e Jashtme! (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *Josh dhe Muri i Madh! (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Madam Boronicë (Madame Blueberry) *Fundi i Këngëve Qesharake? (The End of Silliness?) *VegjeTregime: Krishtlindjet Spektakolare! (VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular) (NOTE: Only seen on Çufo) *Leri-Djali dhe Farë e Keqe e Thashethemeve (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *Mbreti Xhorxh dhe Rosën (King George and the Ducky) *Esther... Vajza Që u Bë Mbretëreshë (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Mirësi Viking Lajol (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Numërimi i Fundit i Këngëve pa Kuptim (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) *Jona: Këndojini Këngë së Bashku dhe më Shumë! (Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!) *Ylli i Krishtlindjeve (The Star of Christmas) *Bota e Mrekullueshme e Auto-Argëtim! (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) *Balada e Jozefit të Vogël (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Fryma e Pashkëve (An Easter Carol) *Tregim e Një Snudel (A Snoodle's Tale) *Sumo e Operës (Sumo of the Opera) *Dukë dhe Lufta e Madhe me Byrekë (Duke and the Great Pie War) *Minnesota Kuk dhe Kërkimi për Furçën e Flokëve të Sansonit (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Kryezoti i Fasuleve (Lord of the Beans) *Sheerluck Holmes dhe Sundimtari i Artë (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *Leri-Djali dhe Molle e Keqe (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) *Gideon: Luftëtar Tubë (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) *Moisiu dhe Ikja e Madhe (Moe and the Big Exit) *Magjistari i Mrekullueshëm i Haz (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) *Shpëtimi i Madh i Lumit të Domate Sawyer dhe Huckleberry Lari (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) *Abrahami dhe Premtimi i Mrekullueshëm (Abe and the Amazing Promise) *Minnesota Kuk dhe Kërkimi i Ombrellës së Noes (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) *Shën Nikolla: Një Histori e Dhënies së Gëzueshme (Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving) *Pistastëk: Djali i Vogël që Nuk e Bëri (Pistachio – The Little Boy That Woodn't) *Bizëmbël Bukuri (Sweetpea Beauty) *Është një Jetë Kuptimplotë (It's a Meaningful Life) *Atë Natë para Pashkëve (Twas The Night Before Easter) *Princesha dhe Këngëtarja i Pop (Princess and the Popstar) *Djalë i Vogël Baterist (The Little Drummer Boy) *Robin Gud Burrat e Tij të Keq (Robin Good And His Not-So-Merry Men) *Princesha e Pavlerë (The Penniless Princess) *Liga e Perimeve të Pabesueshme (The League of Incredible Vegetables) *Shtëpia e Vogël që Qëndruan (The Little House That Stood) *MakLeri dhe Beteja e Tmerrshme e Djathit (MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle) *Gëzuar Leri dhe Dritën e Vërtetë të Krishtlindjeve (Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) *Perimet e Hapësirës: Kopër i Kufijve (Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) *Ethe e Selino e Natës (Celery Night Fever) *Bukuri dhe Panxhar (Beauty and the Beet) *Arka e Noes (Noah's Ark) Compilations *Piratët Që Nuk Bëjnë Asgjë: Këndojini Këngë së Bashku dhe më Shumë! (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Sing-Along Songs and More!) *Heronjtë e Biblës! Luanët, Barinjtë dhe Bbretëreshat (Zoti Im!) (Heroes of the Bible! Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!)) *Heronjtë e Biblës! Ngrihuni, Qëndroni të Gjatë, dhe Qëndroni të Fortë! (Heroes of the Bible! Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong!) *Paketa Vlera Superhero e Bumblyburg (The Bumblyburg Superhero Value Pack) *Funksioni i dyfishtë për pushime (Holiday Double Feature) *Mbledhja e Plotë Silly Song (The Complete Silly Song Collection) *Bob dhe Leri në Si Për të Nxjerrë! (Bob and Larry's How to Draw!) *Anglisht me një Omelet (Englishman with an Omelet) *Këndoni së Bashku: Bëj Mu-Shu (Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo) *Këndoni së Bashku: Valle e Kastravec (Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber) *Këndoni së Bashku: Unë e Dua Buzët e Mia (Sing-Alongs: I Love My Lips) *Këndoni së Bashku: Unë Mund të Jem Miku Yt (Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend) *Perëndia ju Bëri Të Veçantë (God Made You Special) *Mësime nga Sirtari i Çorapeve (Lessons from the Sock Drawer) *Heronjtë e Biblës! Një Foshnje, Tjë Kërkim dhe të Egra Perëndimi! (Heroes of the Bible! A Baby, A Quest, and the Wild, Wild West!) *Qesharakëm Pak Gjë Quhet Dashuri (Silly Little Thing Called Love) *Këndoni së Bashku: Oh, Ku është furça e flokëve? (Sing-Alongs: Oh, Where is My Hairbrush?) *Te Lumtur se Bashku! (Happy Together!) *Leri Mëson të Dëgjojë (Larry Learns to Listen) *Bob Jep një Dorë Ndihmëse (Bob Lends a Helping Hand) *Perëndia ju Do Shumë (God Loves You Very Much) *Nëse unë Këndoj një Këngë Qesharake... (If I Sang a Silly Song...) *Të Vegjlit Njerëz të Bëjnë Shumë Gjëra të Mëdha (Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!) *Le ta Duam Njëri-Tjetrin! (Lettuce Love One Another!) Movies *Jona: Një Film i VegjeTregime (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *Piratët Që Nuk Bëjnë Asgjë: Një Film i VegjeTregime (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) Lessons *Një mësim në trajtimin e frikës (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?/The League of Incredible Vegetables) *Një mësim në falje (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!/The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's/Celery Night Fever) *Një mësim në dashurimin e të afërmit tënd (Are You My Neighbor?) *Një mësim në trajtimin e presionit të kolegëve (Rack, Shack & Benny) *Një mësim në vetëvlerësim (Dave and the Giant Pickle/A Snoodle's Tale) *Një mësim për të treguar të vërtetën (Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space!) *Një mësim në bindje (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Një mësim në mirënjohje (Madame Blueberry) *Një mësim në fuqinë e fjalëve (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *Një mësim rreth egoizmit (King George and the Ducky) *Një mësim në guxim (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Një mësim në ndarje (Lyle the Kindly Viking/Englishman with an Omelet) *Një mësim në përballimin e vështirësive (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Një mësim në këmbëngulje (Sumo of the Opera) *Një mësim në dashurinë e familjes suaj (Duke and the Great Pie War) *Një mësim në trajtimin e dhunuesve (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Një mësim në përdorimin e dhuratave tuaja (Lord of the Beans) *Një mësim në miqësi (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *Një mësim në luftën kundër tundimit (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) *Një mësim në besimin e Perëndisë (Gideon: Tuba Warrior/Noah's Ark) *Një mësim në ndjekjen e udhëzimeve (Moe and the Big Exit) *Një mësim për të ndihmuar të tjerët (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) *Një mësim në durim (Abe and the Amazing Promise) *Një mësim në besim (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) *Një mësim në dëgjimin e prindërve tuaj (Pistachio – The Little Boy That Woodn't) *Një mësim rreth bukurisë së vërtetë (Sweetpea Beauty) *Një mësim në përmbajtjen (It's a Meaningful Life) *Një mësim në të qenit vetë (Princess and the Popstar) *Një mësim në trajtimin e lënduar (Robin Good And His Not-So-Merry Men) *Një mësim në vlerë të vërtetë (The Penniless Princess) *Një mësim në zgjedhjen e mirë (The Little House That Stood) *Një mësim për t'u bashkuar me të tjerët (MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle) *Një mësim në fuqinë e ndarjes (Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) *Një mësim në dashuri të pakushtëzuar (Beauty and the Beet) Descriptions Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Mirë se erdhët në botën e VegjeTregime. Në episodin premierë të VegjeTregime, çfarë ndodh kur pesë-vjeçari Junior Shpargel shikon një film Frankencelery që është pak shumë i frikshëm për të? A do të mësojë se Perëndia është më i madh se çdo gjë që mund të ketë frikë? Dhe ç'të themi për Danielin dhe gropën e luanëve? Danieli e gjen veten në vështirësi të thella me mbretin e mbretit. A do të shpëtojë me jetën e tij? A do ta shpëtojë Perëndia atë nga luanët e egër? God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Hidhni një sy vreshtat e zemërimit. Çfarë fitoni kur një varg vreshtash shumë i çuditshëm tallet me Junior Shpargel? Mund babai i Junior-it të tregojë rrushi gabimin e rrugëve të tyre? Pastaj, në lagjen Leri! A mund të mbijetojnë veggjet duke u mbërthyer në një ishull tropikal? A do ta falë ndonjëherë kapiteni Leri? Dhe sa contraptions mund të profesorit të ndërtuar nga bambu dhe coconuts? Are You My Neighbor? Leri Kastrati është grabitur nga banditët! A do të ndihmojnë miqtë e tij, ose do të ndihmojnë të vijnë nga dikush i papritur? Pastaj shikoni pagurs duhet të jetë i çmendur! Junior Shpargel duhet të shpëtojë USS Applepies para se një meteor gjigant shkatërron atë në copa! A do të ketë sukses para se të jetë tepër vonë? Rack, Shack and Benny Rak, Shak dhe Beni janë thënë nga prindërit e tyre që të mos hanë shumë ëmbëlsira. Për fat të keq, atyre u është ofruar një numër i pakufizuar i bunnies me çokollatë! Dhe kur Z. Nezër vendos të ndërtojë një lepur gjigant me çokollatë, a do të detyrohen të përkulen në të apo do të hidhen në furrën e zjarrtë? Gjeni se tre vëllezër zbulojnë se është e rëndësishme të ngriteni për atë që është e drejtë. Dave and the Giant Pickle A ndiheni vërtet sikur keni qenë shumë pak për të bërë diçka të madhe? Kështu mendon Davidi kur vëllezërit e tij e lënë atë për të mbrojtur vendin e tyre. Kur një kërcelli gjigant i kërcënon ata, a ka dikush mjaft të madh për të shkuar kundër tij? Do të vijë dikush në shpëtim? Mos humbisni një sekondë! Gjithashtu përmban një prezantim të një superhero të ri, i cili shkon me emrin: "Leri-Djali!" The Toy That Saved Christmas Krishtlindjet e këtij viti, të gjithë po djegin me ethet e Sharrë Rrethore Lui, veçanërisht pasi kjo është lodër e re e sezonit! Një nga lodrat e Sharrë Rrethore Lui as nuk i pëlqen ideja e Krishtlindjeve për lodra dhe dhurata dhe përcakton për të gjetur se çfarë kuptimi i vërtetë i festës është. Very Silly Songs! Shijoni videon e parë VegeTregime që këndojnë së bashku, duke shfaqur këngë të tilla si "Unë mund të jem mik i juaj", "Bufu i ujit", "Oh jo! Çfarë do të bëjmë?", "Pirates që bëjnë asgjë", dhe shumë, shumë më tepër! Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! Junior Shpargel është shpallur fajtor për thyerjen e pllakës së preferuar të babait të tij! Mund Leri-Djali të ndalojë problemin para se gënjeshtra të rritet aq e madhe sa hapësira? Josh and the Big Wall! Ndodhur me një mur gjigant të ruajtur nga dy bizele të bezdisshëm, a duhet Josha dhe miqtë tanë të bëjnë gjërat rrugën e tyre ose rrugën e Perëndisë? Gjeni se si Josh zbulon se bindja ka shpërblimet e saj! Madame Blueberry Pse është kjo boronicë kaq e trishtuar? Ajo ka miq të mirë, shumë ushqim, dhe një pemë të bukur për të jetuar, por sa gjëra ju duhet të jeni të lumtur? Dhe sa gjëra mund të përshtateshin në shtëpinë e saj më parë? Mësoni sekretin e vërtetë për një zemër të lumtur në këtë histori për mirënjohje. The End of Silliness? Jo i kënaqur me atë që ndodhi në "Josh dhe Murin e Madh" gjatë "Kënga e Cebú", Arçëbald vendosi që ishte koha për të anuluar përgjithmonë këngët e pafundme të Leri, duke lënë Leri mbytur vuajtjet e tij në një sallë akullore! Me tifozët e zemëruar, a duhet ta bindin Arçëbaldin që t'i kthejë këngët? Gjeni se si ju pëlqen këngë si “Hamburger me Djath”, “Vazhdo te Ecesh”, “Mirëmëngjesi” dhe shumë të tjerë! Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Junior dhe Lora gjejnë sa lehtë bëhen thashethemet kur ata tregojnë një gënjeshtër për butlerin e Leri-Djali, Alfred. Së shpejti, ajo merr më të mëdha dhe më të mëdha se ajo ishte në formën e një farë e keqe! A mundet Leri-Djali të ndalojë thashethemet dhe farë e keqe para se dikush të lëndohet? King George and the Ducky Një mbret i quajtur Xhorxh ka gjithçka që një mbret mund të dëshirojë dhe më shumë. Ai veçanërisht i pëlqen të marrë banjot me rosat e tij. Megjithatë, nuk është e mjaftueshme për këtë mbret! Ai ndodh që të ketë çdo të vetme në mbretërinë e tij! A do të mësojë të mendojë për të tjerët përpara se të gjithë të kthehen kundër tij? Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Mbreti ka vendosur se ishte koha për të gjetur një mbretëreshë të re! Një vajzë e vogël e quajtur Esther e sheh si sfidë të qëndrojë kundër popullit të saj dhe të bëjë atë që është e drejtë. Lyle the Kindly Viking Ndërkohë që të gjithë shokët e tij po vjedhin, Lajol nuk ndihet si ai. Përkundrazi, ai është më i interesuar të kthehet! Është një gënjeshtër spektakolare ku Vegjetikët zbulojnë se ndarja na merr më shumë nga ajo që ne me të vërtetë duam - miq! E përfshirë gjithashtu është një këngë në lidhje me një kapelë të lartë dhe përrallën Shekspiriane të një princi që ka një dashuri të padurueshme për vezët. Por çfarë mund të bëjë kur mbretëria e tij ka uri? The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Join Pirates që bëjnë asgjë, dhe të gjithë miqtë e tyre në një konkurrencë këngë kënge! Cila këngë do të jetë numri një? Shikoni për veten tuaj si ju pëlqejnë këngë të tilla si "Lugina dhe kastravec", "I love buzët e mia", "Hat Lartë e Lartë e Mëndafshit", dhe më shumë! Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!) Së pari, Danieli e gjen veten në vështirësi të thella me mbretin e mbretit. A do të shpëtohet ai me jetën e tij? A do ta shpëtojë Perëndia atë nga luanët e egër? Atëherë, me të vërtetë ndiheni sikur keni qenë shumë pak për të bërë diçka të madhe? Kështu që Davidi mendon kur vëllezërit e tij e lënë atë për të mbrojtur vendin e tyre. Kur një kërcell i madh kërcënon ata, a ka ndonjë njeri aq të madh sa të shkojë kundër tij? Do të vijë dikush në shpëtim? Mos humbisni një sekondë! Ajo gjithashtu përmban një prezantim të një superhero të re të quajtur "Leri-Djali!" Dhe së fundi, mbreti ka vendosur se ishte koha për të gjetur një mbretëreshë të re! Një vajzë e vogël e quajtur Esther e sheh si sfidë të qëndrojë kundër popullit të saj dhe të bëjë atë që është e drejtë. Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong! Së pari, Lari Kastrati u plaçkit nga banditët! A do t'i ndihmojnë miqtë e tij, apo do ta ndihmojnë atë të vijë nga dikush i papritur? Pastaj, Rak, Shak dhe Beni u thanë prindërve të tyre që të mos hanë shumë ëmbëlsira. Për fat të keq, u ofrohet një numër i pakufizuar i bunnies me çokollatë! Dhe kur z. Nezer vendos të ndërtojë një lepur gjigant me çokollatë, a do të detyrohet të përkulet ose të hidhet në furrën e zjarrtë? Zbuloni se tre vëllezër e gjejnë të rëndësishme të ngriteni për atë që është e drejtë. Dhe së fundi, pengoheshin me një mur gjigant të ruajtur nga dy bizele bezdisshëm, a duhet Josha dhe miqtë tanë të bëjnë gjërat rrugën e tyre ose rrugën e Perëndisë? Gjeni se si Josh zbulon se bindja ka shpërblimet e saj! Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! Bob dhe Leri ju japin një vështrim në "Jona: Një film i VegjeTregime", duke shfaqur këngë nga filmi, një video muzikore nga Chris Rice, një "Mesjetare e Vikingit", si dhe një përzierje të re vallëzimi të këngës "Piratët Që Nuk Bëjnë Asgjë"! Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Në lirimin premier të VegjëTregime, disa perime që ishin në rrugën e tyre për një koncert takohen me piratët që nuk bëjnë asgjë që u tregojnë atyre historinë e një burri të quajtur Jona. The Star of Christmas Një spektakël i Krishtlindjeve me një mesazh shumë të veçantë merr një kthesë të egër dhe përfundon pikërisht aty ku i takon. Është pasuri e mbushur me makina me raketa, muzikë dhe qesh, kjo është e sigurt! Dhe një mesazh dashurie para perdes së fundit! The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! Në këtë episod, Bob dhe Leri shkojnë në të ardhmen dhe shohin se të gjitha argëtimet tani do të automatizohen. Dhe çfarë do të thotë kjo është se miqtë e tyre thjesht këndojnë këngë si "Përgjithësi e Madhe Moderne", "Zake" dhe "Ti Je Drita Ime e Diellit", robotë tregojnë shaka pa kuptim, dhe shumë të tjerë. The Ballad of Little Joe Ju kurrë nuk do ta shikoni Perëndimin e Vjetër në të njëjtën mënyrë përsëri pasi ta keni dëgjuar këtë rishikim të historisë së Jozefit, një njeri i cili u hodh në një minierë nga vëllezërit e tij të thotë, shitur disa desperadë, të hedhur në burg dhe të nxitur. An Easter Carol Si shpërblim për djegien e teatrit të tij, Kavis dhe Millward janë parë duke punuar në fabrikën e Ebenezer Nezër! Për fat të keq, Ebenezer as nuk pëlqen Pashkët. Gjithçka që kujdeset për Pashkën është se njerëzit shkojnë në kishë dhe nuk blejnë vezët e tij! Mund Kavis, Millward dhe një kuti muzike engjëlli bind Ebenezer është Pashkët është më e rëndësishme se karamele dhe vezë? A Snoodle's Tale Një Snudel i ri përpiqet të bëjë disa gjëra që të gjithë fëmijët e vegjël bëjnë. Por mëkatarët e mëdhenj e qëllojnë poshtë! Ai ndihet i keq dhe ngjitet në një mal. Pas takimit me një Stranger, Snudel sheh se ai mund të fluturojë sepse ai është i dashur! Gjithashtu përfshin historinë e një pagur të pasigurt që mëson se është në rregull të jesh vetëm, dhe një këngë për gëzimet e zotërimit të një SUV! The Bumblyburg Super-Hero Value Pack Së pari, Junior Shpargel është shpallur fajtor për thyerjen e pllakës së preferuar të babait të tij! Mund Leri-Djali të ndalojë problemin para se gënjeshtra të rritet aq e madhe sa hapësira? Pastaj, Junior dhe Lora gjejnë sa lehtë bëhen thashethemet kur ata tregojnë një gënjeshtër për butlerin e Leri-Djali, Alfred. Së shpejti, ajo merr më të mëdha dhe më të mëdha se ajo ishte në formën e një farë e keqe! A mundet Leri-Djali të ndalojë thashethemet dhe farë e keqe para se dikush të lëndohet? Dhe së fundi, me të vërtetë ndiheni sikur keni qenë shumë pak për të bërë diçka të madhe? Kështu që Davidi mendon kur vëllezërit e tij e lënë atë për të mbrojtur vendin e tyre. Kur një kërcell i madh kërcënon ata, a ka ndonjë njeri aq të madh sa të shkojë kundër tij? Do të vijë dikush në shpëtim? Mos humbisni një sekondë! Ajo gjithashtu përmban një prezantim të një superhero të re të quajtur "Leri-Djali!" Gjithashtu shijoni një shok DVD, ku në stilin e karikaturave të së shtunës në mëngjes si "Alvin dhe Kestrushet", "Futurama" dhe "Looney Tunes", Leri-Djali ballafaqon disa fiendë si disa vetullat e zemëruara, yodel-nappers dhe më shumë! Bob and Larry's How to Draw! Mësoni si të tërheqni miqtë tuaj të preferuar VegjëTregime, si Bob, Arçëbald, Junior, Xhimi, bizele, Goliath dhe më shumë! Sumo of the Opera Kur një aksident i tmerrshëm e troket trainerin e tij të patates nga unaza, një tundues me emrin "The Scallion Italian" është në rrjet me Apollo Pagur! A do të vazhdojë të përpiqet të fitojë apo do të humbasë duke hequr dorë? Gjeni si ju gjithashtu gëzojnë një film të heshtur të quajtur "Going Up!" ku ata përpiqen të dërgojnë një piano në një kodër, së bashku me historinë e Shën Patrikut, dhe një polka argëtuese të vogël shkollore! Holiday Double Feature Krishtlindjet e këtij viti, të gjithë po djegin me ethet e Sharrë Rrethore Lui, veçanërisht pasi kjo është lodër e re e sezonit! Një nga lodrat e Sharrë Rrethore Lui as nuk i pëlqen ideja e Krishtlindjeve për lodra dhe dhurata dhe përcakton për të gjetur se çfarë kuptimi i vërtetë i festës është. Në gjysmën e dytë të funksionit të dyfishtë të Krishtlindjeve, një spektakël i Krishtlindjeve me një mesazh shumë të veçantë merr një kthesë të egër dhe përfundon pikërisht aty ku i takon. Është pasuri e mbushur me makina me raketa, muzikë dhe qesh, kjo është e sigurt! Dhe një mesazh dashurie para perdes së fundit! The Complete Silly Song Collection Së pari, shijoni videon e parë VegeTregime që këndojnë së bashku, duke shfaqur këngë të tilla si "Unë mund të jem mik i juaj", "Bufu i ujit", "Oh jo! Çfarë do të bëjmë?", "Pirates që bëjnë asgjë", dhe shumë, shumë më tepër! Pastaj, jo i kënaqur me atë që ndodhi në "Josh dhe Murin e Madh" gjatë "Kënga e Cebut", Arçëbald vendosi që ishte koha për të anuluar përgjithmonë këngët e pafundme të Leri, duke lënë Leri mbytur vuajtjet e tij në një sallë akullore! Me tifozët e zemëruar, a duhet ta bindin Arçëbaldin që t'i kthejë këngët? Gjeni se si ju pëlqen këngë si “Hamburger me Djath”, “Vazhdo te Ecesh”, “Mirëmëngjesi” dhe shumë të tjerë! Dhe së fundi, join Pirates që bëjnë asgjë, dhe të gjithë miqtë e tyre në një konkurrencë këngë kënge! Cila këngë do të jetë numri një? Shikoni për veten tuaj si ju pëlqejnë këngë të tilla si "Lugina dhe kastravec", "I love buzët e mia", "Hat Lartë e Lartë e Mëndafshit", dhe më shumë! Gjithashtu gëzoni një DVD të veçantë jukebox që luan mbi 90 minuta të këngëve tuaja të preferuara personale në rendin që zgjidhni, në televizorin tuaj! Duke and the Great Pie War Në këtë prequel të "Mbreti Xhorxh dhe Rosën", lufta e madhe byrek ka filluar dhe Petunia është detyruar të jetojë në një trung peme! Kur një duo e dëgjon këtë, ai e ndihmon atë të mësojë se të shikuarit për të tjerët është dashuria e vërtetë. Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Pas një përpjekjeje të dështuar për të tërhequr një hundë të bardhë të artë në malet me dëborë, Minnesota Kuk zbulon një plan për të përdorur furçën e flokëve të Simsonit në një komplot djallëzor! Do Minnesota të jetë në gjendje të rezistojë duke përdorur vetë hairbrush kur ai shkon në një detyroj në të kaluarën e tij të quajtur Profesor bastun prej palme kacavjerrëse? Dhe Junior ka probleme në shesh lojërash në "Trouble Trouble". Bashkimi i së bashku është kur Leri këndon një këngë dashurie për pica në një këngë që do të bëjë që të doni stilin tuaj të Çikagos! Lord of the Beans Mbi malet me dëborë, thellë në pyllin e mjedrës, pastaj përmes një porta të kaltër dhe në vendin e mjerimit; një ushtri sporks u dërguan për të gjetur një fasule të fuqishme. Megjithatë, fasule i është dhënë një flamuri të pamundur të quajtur Toto Baggy Pants! Me ndihmën e miqve të tij, Toto duhet të bëjë udhëtimin në qendër të Tokës dhe të zbulojë se cili është qëllimi i dhuratës së tij. Englishman with an Omelet Ndërsa një anglez dhe një perime Suedeze luftojnë për disa banane dhe luleshtrydhe, a doni të dini se si është shpikur omeleta? Shikoni se hedhja e VegjeTregime tregoni histori dhe këndoni këngë për ushqimin tuaj të preferuar. Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Përmes rrugëve të Londrës, të këqijtë ruhuni sepse dy miq të veçantë janë në këtë rast! Njihuni me Sheerluck Holmes, detektivë me famë botërore, dhe ndihmësit të tij të besueshëm, Dr Watson! Asgjë nuk mund t'i ndalë këta të pafuqishëm, derisa ata të ndeshen me një goditje të guximshme në Buckingham Palace! A mundet një detektiv i pavdekshëm të mësojë se sundimi i artë është matja e miqësisë së vërtetë? Dhe ka më shumë kënaqësi si Arçëbald dhe z. Lënt yll si Don Kishot dhe Panço në "The Shpargel of La Mancha"! A do të mbijetojnë miqësia e tyre kur përballen me një armik të pamposhtur? LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Një mollë e keqe përpiqet ta marrë përsipër qytetin duke pasur gazetarin e lajmeve, kryetarin e komunës, madje edhe Lari-Djali duke luftuar kundër tundimeve të tyre! A mund të marrin të gjithë qytetin së bashku për t'i rezistuar rrjetave të tundimit dhe për të shpëtuar qytetin? Gjeni në këtë film Superhero që do të mbetet një klasik! Gideon: Tuba Warrior Kur Perëndia zgjedh një kastravec duke luajtur tuba për të udhëhequr njerëzit e tij në betejë, ju duhet të pyesni: "Jeni i sigurt?" Por për të komanduar një ushtri, Gideoni do të duhet të besojë. A mundet ai dhe disa njerëz të mirë kundër një ushtrie me mijëra njerëz? A mund të mbrohet një komb me brirë dhe doreza? Gjeni në këtë histori të guximit, besimit dhe besimit. Moe and the Big Exit Në këtë vazhdim të filmit perëndimor "Ballada e vogël e Jozefit", Moe, e cila është fshehur si i panjohuri i vetmuar, është thirrur për të udhëhequr popullin e tij nga Dodgeball City. Së bashku, ai duhet të mësojë se ajo që ai ka qenë në të gjitha forcat e tij nuk do ta marrë atë kudo. A mund të ketë sukses? A do t'i trembë të gjithë njerëzit në qytet fshatin e tij të kafshëve të buallit? Gjeni se kur kthehemi në Perëndimin e Vjetër në "Moisiun dhe ikjen e madhe"! God Made You Special Kur Bob ka një krizë të mos ndihet i veçantë, ai i kujtoi mënyrat e shumta që Perëndia e bëri atë të veçantë nëpërmjet tregimeve të "Davidit dhe Kungullit Giant", "The Pagurs Must Be Crazy" dhe "The Story of a Snusel" si dhe dy këngë të reja: "Bellybutton" dhe "The Yodeling Veteriner i Alpeve". The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's Mbërthyer në fermën e pastë dhëmbësh të babait të tij në kohën e korrjes, Darby dëshiron për argëtim dhe argëtim. Duke u larguar nga ferma, Darby nis për një park zbavitës i njohur si "Toka e Madhe e Ha-s", e drejtuar nga një magjistar çuditshëm, ku shpreson që të gjitha kënaqësitë nuk do të përfundojnë kurrë. Por kur paratë e tij mbarojnë dhe argëtimi është në fund, a mund të kthehet Darby në familjen që e braktisi? Zbuloni në një ritëm madhështor të një prej tregimeve më të njohura të Biblës, një Bri Prodigal i tha në një kthesë të re, me disa elementë të magjistarit të Ozut, të cilët u përplasën për një masë të mirë. The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Sing-Along Songs and More! Bob dhe Leri ju japin një vështrim në "Piratët Që Nuk Bëjnë Asgjë: Një film VegeTregime", duke shfaqur këngë nga filmi, si dhe këngë nga filmi i tyre i mëparshëm "Jona"! The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Ngre shtyllën! Pritini sails! Paint kuvertë poop!?! Artistët fitues dhe ekipi krijues që i dhanë perime një zë dhe nisën zyrat e biletave hit "Jona: Një film i VegjeTregime" ju merr në një odisea të qeshur të lartë të deteve rreth tre piratëve wannabe të cilët dëshirojnë të jenë heronj sa më të ftohtë si kastravecat ! Ndihma për një princeshë, shpëtimi i një princi, ruajtja e një mbretërie dhe zbulimi i asaj që do të thotë të jesh hero, është që ju mund të kërkoni? Bëni vela për aventura me një grup piratesh të paaftë duke shikuar nëpër botë siç janë me të vërtetë dhe zbuloni se jo të gjithë heronjtë duhet të jenë të gjatë, të fortë, të bukur apo edhe njerëzorë. Lessons from the Sock Drawer Kur një kec i shkruan Bobit dhe Lerit një dilemë rreth llojllojshmërisë së tij të përkëdhelur, hedhja dhe ekuipazhi i Vegjëtregimit kalojnë nëpër vaults dhe tregojnë disa tregime të preferuara dhe këngë të tilla si "Omeleta", "Laguna e Lerit", "Përgjithësi e Madhe Moderne"dhe shumë më tepër. Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Do Domate Sawyer dhe Huckleberry Lari do të përpiqen të bëjnë ëndrrat e tyre të vërteta në lumin e madh, apo do të rrezikojnë të humbasin gjithçka për të ndihmuar një të huaj misterioz? Është një garë poshtë lumit! Veprimi dhe argëtimi rrokullisen së bashku, ashtu si një lumë i fuqishëm në vetvete si tregimi klasik Mark Twain merr një kthesë të re. Abe and the Amazing Promise Bob, Junior, Abraham, Sarah dhe një ekuipazh i filmave të udhëtojnë në Ur të lashtë për të zbuluar një histori mahnitëse durimi. Me padurim për të dashur biskotat e nënës tënde dhe një këngë të komplikuar për teshtitjen, a mund ta tërheqësh të gjithë së bashku? Gjithashtu përfshihet edhe një tregim për një shpikësi të paduruar me emrin Jacques ndërsa ai përpiqet të shpikë një mënyrë për të sjellë përsëri disa zogj. A Baby, A Quest and the Wild, Wild West! Së pari, ju kurrë nuk do ta shikoni Perëndimin e Vjetër në të njëjtën mënyrë përsëri pasi ta keni dëgjuar këtë rishikim të historisë së Jozefit, një njeri i cili u hodh në një minierë nga vëllezërit e tij të thotë, shitur disa desperadë, të hedhur në burg dhe të nxitur. Pastaj, Miriami duhet të kujdeset për vëllanë e vet, foshnjën, ndërsa prindërit e saj punojnë si skllevër të egjiptianëve. Por Moisiu e mban atë të bezdisshëm dhe nuk dëshiron të kujdeset për të! Por kur ajo zbulon arsyen e vërtetë që ajo ka për t'u kujdesur për të, ajo e di se e do vëllain e saj të vogël dhe i ndihmon prindërit e saj! Dhe së fundi, në këtë vazhdim të filmit perëndimor "Ballada e vogël e Jozefit", Moe, e cila është fshehur si i panjohuri i vetmuar, është thirrur për të udhëhequr popullin e tij nga Dodgeball City. Së bashku, ai duhet të mësojë se ajo që ai ka qenë në të gjitha forcat e tij nuk do ta marrë atë kudo. A mund të ketë sukses? A do t'i trembë të gjithë njerëzit në qytet fshatin e tij të kafshëve të buallit? Gjeni se kur kthehemi në Perëndimin e Vjetër në "Moisiun dhe ikjen e madhe"! Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella Minesota Kuk (Lari kastravec) humbet një peshk trofe të çmuar gjatë një kërkimi aventureske në disa qepë të gjelbërta. Por kur heroi ynë mëson mbi ombrellën spektakolare që dikur e bëri atë shi, ai fillon të bëhet i pamposhtur. Kërkimi bëhet i ndërlikuar kur vëllai i binjakëzuar i profesorit Rattan ka nevojë për skemat e tij! A mund të njihet Minesota mënyra për të qeshur nga të gjithë? Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving Po sikur dhjetori të dukej ndryshe këtë vit? Po sikur të gjithë të zbulonim se si t'i jepnim Krishtlindjet larg? Lora ka frikë se babai i saj mund të humbasë punën e tij këtë Krishtlindje. Ndërkohë që një letër në Polin e Veriut mund të ndihmojë në zgjidhjen e kësaj çështjeje, Bob e di se çfarë do të ndihmojë dhe tregon historinë e një djali me emrin Nikolas, i cili ndryshoi përgjithmonë Krishtlindjet. Silly Little Thing Called Love Përqëndrohuni me të dashurit tuaj si ju pëlqejnë tregimet e Flibber-o-Loo, Duka dhe lufta e madhe me byrek, Madame Blueberry, si dhe katër këngë: "Dashuria e rrezikuar", "Unë dua buzët e mia", "Hamburger me Djath" "Bunny". Pistachio – The Little Boy That Woodn't Në një qytet të vogël italian të Bolonjës-Salami, një krijues i quajtur Gelato vendos të shkurtojë një djalë nga druri. Imagjinoni surprizën e Gelato-s kur mësoi se ky djalë i vogël lodër, i quajtur Fëstëk, mund të ecë, të fliste dhe të ketë një mendje të vetën! Kur problemet e tij e vënë atë në barkun e një balene, a mund të kujtohet rëndësia e bindjes ndaj prindërve tuaj para se të përfundojë si ushqim deti? Sweetpea Beauty Në një mbretëri larg, një mbretëreshë egoiste nuk mund ta shohë as pas reflektimin e saj! Kështu që ajo e dëbon Bukurinë Kurioze në një pyll të errët, ku takohet me një princ të bukur, një grumbull të bizele dëbore, disa misterë kënduar dhe një mori të krijesave të tjera përrallë; të tilla si Snudelrella, dhe një këngë për pantallona! It's a Meaningful Life Historia e një djaloshi të vogël me ëndrra të mëdha. Ishte loja më e rëndësishme e jetës së tij, dhe Stewart kishte një shans për të fituar të gjitha! Por një lojë e keqe ndryshoi jetën e tij përgjithmonë. Tani ai pyeste veten se si gjërat mund të ishin ndryshe. Kjo do të thotë, deri në ditën kur ai bllokon një tren misterioz, dhe shkon në një udhëtim për të gjetur jetën që dëshiron. Happy Together! Join Bob, Leri dhe të gjithë miqtë e tyre pasi zbulojnë se çfarë vërtet lumturi do të thotë përmes tregimeve të "Sheerluck Holmes dhe Sundimtarit të Artë", "Ester: Vajza që bëri mbretëreshën" dhe "Rrushi i zemërimit" dhe tre këngë të këndshme "Lugina dhe Kastrati", "Pantallona" dhe "Blues me Leri". Twas The Night Before Easter 'Një natë para Pashkëve, kur dritat e shtëpisë zbritën në një spektakolare të Pashkëve që do të jetë dolli i qytetit! Ka shumë surpriza gjatë rrugës, duke përfshirë një lepur gjigant robot! Dhe kur gjërat dalin nga dora, a do të kujtohen të gjithë domethënien e vërtetë të Pashkëve? Princess and the Popstar Për Princeshën Poppyseed, jeta në fermën e familjes nuk i plotëson ëndrrat tuaja për të qenë një yll roku. Dhe jeta për ndjesinë e këngëve Vanna Banana nuk është perfekte as. Një ditë, një takim i rastësishëm çon në një ide: të jetosh jetën e njëri-tjetrit! Por do të jetosh jeta e dikujt tjetër me të vërtetë të fitosh atë që dëshiron? Larry Learns to Listen Kur Leri urdhëron një videogame të re, ai është kaq i etur për të luajtur. Për fat të keq, miqtë e tij i kërkojnë atij të ndjekë udhëzimet por ai nuk dëgjon gjithsesi. Gjeni si ai dëgjon, duke dëgjuar historitë e fëstëkë, dhe Josh dhe muri i madh! Bob Lends a Helping Hand Kur nëna e Joe-së thyen gishtin e saj, domethënë, nëse domate kanë ndonjë, Bob vendos të ndihmojë. Larry dhe Joe ofrojnë ndihmën e tyre edhe si superhero, por kjo nuk ishte Bob. Ndihmoni së bashku me Bob, Larry dhe Joe ndërsa shikojnë tregimet e shpëtimit të lumit të madh dhe Lyle Viking me mirësi! The Little Drummer Boy Kur një djalë i vogël nuk mund të gjejë rrugën e tij, një yll mund ta udhëzojë atë në shtëpi. Bashkohuni me atë në një udhëtim epik në një mbret të porsalindur i cili do t'i japë atij në shtëpi, në një histori shprese dhe faljeje. God Loves You Very Much Nëpërmjet tregimeve të "Balladës së vogël të Jozefit", "Gideon: Luftëtar Tubë" dhe "Rak, Shak dhe Beni", ka shumë mënyra se Perëndia ju do shumë! If I Sang a Silly Song... Është një telethon pa kuptim! Ju kurrë nuk do të merrni një tjetër nervor-tortues, gozhdë-ashpër, countdown gjunjë-si kjo! Cili do të jetë numri një? Gjeni se si ju këndoni së bashku me këngë si "Bubble Rap", "Buffalo Uji", "Komuniteti Gated", dhe shumë, shumë të tjerë. Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men Shumë kohë më parë në vendin e largët të Bethlinghamit, një princ i pangopur vendos të vjedhë hams të gjithëve. Burrat e lumtur Robin Good e gjejnë këtë një mundësi për të vjedhur prej tij! Mund Robin të marrë mbi dëmet e tij, dhe për të shpëtuar qytetin? The Penniless Princess Në Britaninë e Madhe, një vajzë me emrin Sara Crewe ka gjithçka që një princeshë mund të dëshirojë dhe më shumë. Por kur jeta merr një kthesë, babai i saj vdes, dhe ajo shkon nga pasuria në rrëpirë, a do të kujtohet ajo ku është gënjeshtra e saj e vërtetë? Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! Madhësia nuk ka rëndësi, sidomos nëse bëhet fjalë për të qenë një viking me mirësi, duke u ndeshur me një kungull gjigand dhe duke qenë një djalë djallëzor. The League of Incredible Vegetables Një shejtan i zjarrtë i quajtur Dr Flurry dhe miqtë e tij të pinguinëve duan të ngrenë Bumblyburgin me frikë që nga dita kur ai mbërriti atje! Ky problem është shumë i madh, madje edhe për Lari-Djali që merret vetëm, kështu që ata mbledhin ligën e pabesueshme të perimeve! A mundet ligë të mësojë se Perëndia është më i madh se çdo gjë që ata mund të kenë frikë para se të mbarojë gjithë qyteti në akull? Lettuce Love One Another! Përkuluni me të dashurit tuaj si ju të gëzojnë tregimet e Abe dhe premtimin e mahnitshme, Mbreti George dhe ducky, dhe domate Sawyer dhe Huckleberry Larry shpëtimit të madh të lumit. The Little House That Stood Kur tre derra hyjnë në qytetin e madh, ata vijnë në tre ndërtues. Vetëm njëri prej tyre e di se si t'i ndërtojë fjalët e tij në themele të forta, sidomos kur bie shi! Gjithashtu, përfshin një histori bonus për atë që ndodhi para se Humpty Dumpty të plasaritet. MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Leri kastravec yjet në këtë aventurë si MakLeri, një krijues i ri Scot me një problem. Shih, të gjithë miqtë e tij luftojnë një luftë shaka kundër romakëve, të udhëhequr nga Pompous Maximus çdo ditë. MakLeri nuk mendon se është e drejtë. Çfarë duhet të bëjë ai? Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Përfshirë në një atmosferë pushimi, pasi dëgjoi gjendjen e një vajze të vogël për të ndihmuar një fqinj, Gëzuar Leri shkon në një kërkim për ta bërë atë Krishtlindjen më të madhe ndonjëherë, duke e lënë bosi i tij, Filipi vetëm për t'u kujdesur për ekspozitën e festës së kompleksit që ai bashkon. A mundet Filipi të mësojë se çfarë po bën Krishtlindja? Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Ngjituni në bordin e USS Applepies me Captain Kuk, Z. Spork, dhe miqtë e tyre. Kur zbulojnë një grup piratësh të hapësirës duke vjedhur dritën e diellit nga çdo anije dhe burim energjie, Kuk dhe Spork mësojnë piratët e hapësirës një mësim në ndarjen e tyre? Celery Night Fever Selino Park dikur ishte burim i komunitetit dhe muzikës, por tani; një pronar i pasurive të patundshme me emrin Bruce Onion dëshiron ta shkatërrojë atë dhe ta kthejë atë në një makinë shumë! E vetmja mënyrë për ta shpëtuar atë nga ngjarja është një koncert i ribashkimit nga grupi më i preferuar i disko-së, Groovy Brothers! Por për shkak të një grindje që ata kanë mbajtur, grupi nuk ka luajtur! A do të mësojnë fuqinë e faljes? Beauty and the Beet Një patate e ëmbël me një zemër të bukur takohet me një panxhar i cili është një kafshë. A mund ta ndryshojë dashuria e saj dashurinë e tij për të mirë? Noah's Ark Bëhuni gati të ngjiteni në një arkë portokalli për një rishikim të një prej tregimeve më të mëdha të Biblës! Pas 40 ditëve të shiut të pafund, a munden të gjithë, përfshirë Noenë, të dalin me plane të ndryshme për t'u larguar apo do të vendosin besimin e tyre te Perëndia? Zbuloni duke blerë videon! Books *Sa Perime? (How Many Veggies?) *Ngjyrat e Fëmijë (Junior's Colors) *Format e Gjyshit (Pa Grape's Shapes) *Arçëbald Mëson Gjëra të Kundërta (Archibald's Opposites) *Koha me Tom (Time for Tom) *Perëndia ju Bëri Të Veçantë (God Made You Special) *Perëndia ju Do Shumë (God Loves You Very Much) *Leri Mëson të Dëgjojë (Larry Learns to Listen) *Bob Jep një Dorë...Ndihmëse? (Bob Lends a Helping...Hand?) *Fëmijë dhe Lora Ndajini viti së Bashku (Junior and Laura Share the Year Together) *Thuaj Faleminderit me Bizele! (Peas and Thank You!) *Ku Është Perëndia Kur Kam F-Frikë? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Mbreti Xhorxh dhe Rosat e Tij (King George and his Duckies) *Mirësi Viking Lajol (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Ylli i Krishtlindjeve (The Star of Christmas) *Balada e Jozefit të Vogël (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Fryma e Pashkëve (An Easter Carol) *Tregim e Një Snudel (A Snoodle's Tale) *Shën Nikolla: Një Histori e Dhënies së Gëzueshme (Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving) *Libri i Shënimeve të Biblës (Bible Storybook) *VegjeTregime: Super Komike (VeggieTales Super Comics) Albums *VegjeKëngët (VeggieTunes) *Një Krishtlindje Shumë e Lumtur (A Very Veggie Christmas) *VegjeKëngët 2 (VeggieTunes 2) *Leri-Djalë: Fonogrami (Larry-Boy: The Soundtrack) *VegjeKëngët: Një Mbretëreshë, Një Mbret dhe një Boronicë (VeggieTunes: A Queen, A King, and a Very Blueberry) *Këngët Qesharake me Leri (Silly Songs with Larry) *Këngët e mëngjesit të së dielës së Bob dhe Leri (Bob and Larry's Sunday Morning Songs) *Junior's Bedtime Këngët (Junior's Bedtime Songs) *Koleksioni i Këngëve të Oqeanit të Jonait (Jonah's Overboard Sing-Along) *Bob dhe Leri në Oborrin e Shtëpisë (Bob and Larry's Backyard Party) *Pirateria e Pirates 'e Fun (Pirates' Boatload of Fun) *Jona: Muzikë Zyrtare e Filmit (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Soundtrack) *A kemi marrë një shfaqje për ju: 10 Vitet e Hits Vegjetariane më të Madh (Have We Got A Show For You: 10 Years Of VeggieTales) *O Perime, Ku Je Ti? (O Veggie, Where Art Thou?) *Në Rrugën me Bob dhe Leri (On the Road with Bob and Larry) *Këngë për Playtime të Junior (Junior's Playtime Songs) *Këngët e Bob dhe Leri's Campfire (Bob and Larry's Campfire Songs) *VegjeKëngët 4 (VeggieTunes 4) *VegjeRocks! (VeggieRocks!) *Më shumë këngë të së dielës në mëngjes me Bob dhe Leri (More Sunday Morning Songs with Bob and Larry) *Këngët e Toddlerit të Bob dhe Leri (Bob and Larry's Toddler Songs) *VegjeKëngët: Edicioni i Kolektorit (Hits Vegetais Vol. 1) (2005 edition) *Pema e Krishtlindjeve Incredible Singing (The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree) *Këngët e adhurimit (VeggieTales Worship Songs) *Një Pashkë Shumë e Lumtur (A Very Veggie Easter) *Bob dhe Leri Këndoni 70-tat (Bob and Larry Sing the 70s) *Boyz në lavamanë (Boyz in the Sink) *Rock-a-Bye Vegje (Rock-a-Bye Veggie) *Piratët Që Nuk Bëjnë Asgjë: Muzikë Zyrtare e Filmit (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Soundtrack) *VegjeKëngët: Edicioni i Dytë i Kolektorit (Hits Vegetais Vol. 1) (2007 edition) *Christian Hit Music (Christian Hit Music) *Vegjetariane Hits Greatest (VeggieTales Greatest Hits) *Këngët Qesharake Nr. 1 (Silly Songs No. 1) *25 këngë të Preferuara nga VegjeTregime (25 Favorite Very Veggie Tunes) *25 Këngët e Preferuar të së Dielës Shkollore (25 Favorite Sunday School Songs) *25 Këngët e Preferuara të Krishtlindjeve (25 Favorite Christmas Songs) *25 Këngëtkëngë të Preferuara të Ninave (25 Favorite Lullaby Songs) *25 Këngët e Preferuara të Veprimit (25 Favorite Action Songs) *25 Këngët e Preferuar të Foshnjës (25 Favorite Toddler Songs) *Bob dhe Leri Këngëtarët e 80- (Bob and Larry Sing the 80s) *Këngët e Bizërxhit për Vajzat (Sweetpea's Songs for Girls) *25 Këngë të Preferuara Qesharake (25 Favorite Silly Songs) *Këngët për një Princeshë (Songs for a Princess) *Bob dhe Leri Këndojnë Këngë të Vendit (Bob and Larry Go Country) *25 Koha e preferuar e udhëtimit Këngët (25 Favorite Travel Time Songs) *25 Këngët e Preferuara të Biblës (25 Favorite Bible Songs) Gallery DUBLIMI1.png|Dubbing notice from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (original dub) DUBLIMI1REDUB.png|Dubbing notice from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (redub) DUBLIMI2.png|Dubbing notice from God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! (original dub) DUBLIMI2REDUB.png|Dubbing notice from God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! (redub) Category:VeggieTales Category:International Category:Fanon Works